Sakura's Emerald Eyes
by Sapphire Blue Rain
Summary: Sakura is a princess,her Father has decided to get her married,but she doesn't want to.she will do it for him though. but what happens when their marriage isn't as she expects? SxS  please review RATING CHANGED:M only for ch. 4 though.
1. Prologue

Sakura's Emerald Eyes—Prologue

Sakura's father was a big man. Made to be a king. But the authority he had over her was only a father's authority over his daughter. His being King did not intimidate her. He was a handsome man who was clean shaven in the morning, but didn't look bad even in stubble. He was well-built with broad shoulders and a wide chest. A very fatherly man in his old age and a handsome yet loving and caring husband and son while he was young.

Now, he looked at Sakura on this particular day; she was fifteen and had grown into a lovely, shapely young woman. She looked like him. She had his nose, his lips, but her mother's beautiful, big eyes. He looked at her eyes more closely. They had intrigued him ever since she was born. For everyone in the family as far back as he could remember or his grandparents could remember, in all the paintings of the royal family, in all written records of their appearance, no one had recorded such eyes. Her eyes were the color of the brightest feather of the most colorful peacock. They were a mystery. But it was not to this purpose that he observed her, especially her manner and looks. There is only one thought that can come to a father after observing such things so intently; though he had not woken up this day with that intention, looking upon his daughter now, he found that she seemed old enough, ready for marriage.

After this thought occurred to the old man, he winced at having to tell her. He did believe that he could better find suitors for her, however, her choice would not be forced. He could not impose such a great will upon his daughter, for though obedient, he had raised her to be independent, to be a queen. And she would not consent her will on such a permanent decision very easily, unless she desired it.

_ But it has to be done_, he thought to himself, _for the kingdom will frown upon an unmarried daughter. And her mother would have wanted it. _Sakura's father had loved her mother beyond death, but she had died, and it was this thought that led him to his resolution to tell his daughter that the time for her marriage had come.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura's Emerald Eyes—Chapter One

"Sakura-kun, err….Sakura-chan, we need to talk." Sakura had been focusing on polishing her bow but looked up suddenly at her father's shift from –kun to –chan. He never said Sakura-chan when they were alone….NEVER. She could tell by his narrowed eyes and the heaviness of tongue with which he said "chan" that the suffix was uncomfortable on his tongue. She laid down the bow she had been polishing and moved slightly away from the fireplace they were sitting in front of, to behind her father. She bent on her knees and kneaded her fathers shoulders; he let out a sigh of fatigue. It seemed to Sakura that only now had he realized how tired he was.

"Papa, you're tired. You should go to sleep and not work as hard. I can do some of your duties for you now. I am well trained in politics and this will further my training, wean me into the position." She heard her father sigh once again. He placed his rough hands, for though he was a king, he worked hard, tiring days, on hers and removed her hands from his shoulders. He then, heavily and with a muffled groan, turned himself to face her. She saw that the fire's dancing orange and blue flames brought into sharp relief the wrinkles and lines of worry etched in his face. Yet his face still looked soft and comforting, for these were the lines of experience and hard work and Sakura herself wished to be like her father one day, lines and all. He looked at her with pleading eyes that scared her. She wanted to hug him.

"Sakura-ch-kun," his pleading eyes lowered themselves into the fire and he stared off, " my daughter, your marriage… to rule you must have a . . ." He trailed off. Sakura heard a sharp intake of breath and at the same moment realized it was her breath. She stood up. Her father looked at her once again with pleading eyes. Now she recognized the reason for them. She did not want to hug him anymore. She had a bad temper…but she could forgive her father, even for this. She walked towards the fire with her back to her father to hide the shining tears which would be easily seen in the light of the flame. The soft rustling silk of her dress combined with the crackling of the fire and the warm glow that stroked the room, caused her to breath in a sigh of relief, of peace. She would do this for her father. Her father loved her and would choose someone who would love and treat her well.

Author's note: chan is for girls. Kun for boys.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura's Emerald Eyes Chapter 2

**Hey I know no one's reviewed on my story yet, but I'll right FUTURE reviewers a note. I know the first two chapters are a little boring and very short but it gets better guys. Hang in there. Please review my story if you read it because it's hard to keep going without a little incentive. You know I stopped writing (this is my first on any website) for more than a year. I mean it used to be my thing. And I'm a known quitter on stories, but please if you review, you will be boosting my confidence to write. **

**And I forgot the disclaimer before so here it is: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I do own the story line though. JK. There are probably a lot like it out there. Any way read on. I'll try to make it longer this time.**

When Sakura woke up in the morning, her face was sticky with tears. She didn't remember why she had been crying. She rolled over on her white sheets staring at the still dark room. The heavy drapes hadn't been pulled aside yet. She guessed it must have been about five in the morning. Daoming, the maid, would be up to kindle her fire, make her bath, bring her tea, and lay out her clothes for the day. As she thought about the day, the previous night's events came to her and a hollow feeling ebbed in her heart. Truly, the only reason she had agreed to marrying was because her father had lost her mother and Sakura was fairly sure that her father would only have so seriously referred to her as Sakura-chan because he felt that her mother would have wanted her married. He usually addressed her as kun, as he would address his son, had he one. He had raised her as his son, with this much freedom, with an education in math, philosophy, politics, reading, writing, calligraphy, and even magic. Now, Otou-san had sprung this on her so suddenly.

In some little corner of her swollen and paining heart, though, she felt an ebb of excitement. It would be a new experience, a change. She, as a child, though she did not remember it now, had longed for marriage just as any other girl. She had wanted to try on her mother's wedding jewels and drape her gorgeous red marriage dress over her own shoulders. She didn't recognize this excitement for what it was. For it was too faint. However, she felt it, thought it strange and accepted it as a strange little relief from her sorrow. In all these thoughts, still lying on her couch staring distantly with unfocused eyes at the bed sheets that appeared gray for the lack of light, she did not know when an hour passed.

The shuffle of steps up the stairs, the soft rustle of cloth, and the slight glassy clinking of the teacup as Daoming ascended brought her out of her reverie. She shifted the blanket quickly to cover her. She didn't want to face anyone right now.

Out of a corner of space from the blanket, she watched as Daoming kindled the fire quickly, set her tea by her bed, warmed water, all in less time than Sakura thought possible. Finally, she gracefully opened the drapes from each side and let the light filter in through the sheer white drapes. Sakura pretended to awake, giving a wide yawn and stretching. Daoming stared at the floor, just as everyday, to undress Sakura: she wouldn't be the first to stare upon the innocent princess's naked body. Sakura was glad of it for she was very shy around elder people with her body. She could easily play naked in the river or in the forest with her friends. Yes, unusual behaviors for a princess, but all her friends were royalty or somewhere close to it, so it was alright. But in front of Daoming the servant? Or any older woman, she could not. It was a stupid superstition that, when she had been younger, she had been told by a wise old woman. If an elder sees your youthful body, they will be jealous and steal it away.

Perhaps there was some truth in it that was indiscernible as yet. After being undressed, Sakura stepped one leg at a time in to the large tub. She let herself slide into the warm water and felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. She rubbed soap all over her body and in her hair. The suds dripped down as she washed and cried. She couldn't help but get them in her eyes. She winced in pain. She dumped a bucket of cold water over her head and they stopped. She hated crying. It was helpless and so weak.

After her horrible bath, Sakura dressed in the pink silk dress laid out for her. It was embroidered with pink and white flowers. She was not a girly girl but she wasn't going to pretend she didn't like the pink dress. She liked pink, she like green, blue. Whatever color. The silk comforted her a little. It was soft and cool against her skin, but warmed with her body heat. Daoming had also left on the table a thin gold necklace with a jade elephant pendant that her father had chosen out for her the previous day, before informing Sakura of his plans for her to get married. The Elephant was for new beginnings and good luck. When Daoming came to check on her, Sakura told her, in a soft voice that left the shy and flighty Daoming worried, to send Sayoni up to do her hair. When she heard Sayoni come up the stairs she turned to face the door and waited anxiously. Sayoni was like her mother and her sister. She was her best friend and would comfort her. She didn't always understand how Sakura felt, but Sakura still found comfort in her and her hands weaving, massaging, tugging through her hair.

Sayoni walked in carrying a small pouch of pins and rubberbands. She looked at the tear-stained Sakura sympathetically. Handing her a piece of soft brown sugar candy, she said " I heard, Sakura-chan. It's alright. I'll make everything better. Now tell me, exactly, what aches your heart?"

Sayoni helped Sakura sit down on the stool and took Sakura's wet hair into her hands. She picked up a rough, sun-dried towel and began to dry it.

Sakura furrowed her brow, while Sayoni tugged her head back, combing out her hair and rubbing it with the towel again. "I don't want to be married. I am only fifteen Suyi-san. And. . . I don't like the idea of being subservient to a man. I will have to leave you and Kuyigo and Chuya. My friends," Sakura started sobbing lightly. She stopped quickly though, because that bit of excitement tugged at the corners of her heart. "Suyi-san, I'm excited too though. I don't know why." She paused slightly. Sayoni didn't say anything for she knew it was a thoughtful pause. Sakura's brow unfurrowed "Do you know who the boy is that Otou-san has in mind for me?"

Sayoni smiled. "You're a naughty little girl, Sakura-chan!" Sayoni leaned closer to Sakura's ear, smiling. "It is a boy by the name of Li Syaoran," she whispered, " From what I have heard, he's very handsome." Sayoni then tugged at Sakura's hair, and she giggled.

"But," Sakura said, sober once again, "I hope I like him Suyi-san."

"So do I, Cherry Blossom." Sayoni paused now focusing on rubbing the jasmine and almond oil into Sakura's hair. "You will go to meet him today, Sakura, and if the match seems fit, which it most likely will— he is the son of one of your father's close friends—you will be betrothed on this very day."

Sakura held back a gasp. So quickly! Everything so quickly! Ohhh. It was misery again. No longer did excitement tug at her heart or the corners of her lips. Her smile fell, since there was nothing to tug at it. She didn't cry, for she wasn't one to cry _so_ easily, though it seemed like it. Betrothed! That meant that she would be expected to live with this Syaoran so soon after. A couple of months or maybe even a few weeks was all she had. In her worry, she did not brace herself for the sharp edge of Suyi-san's comb and she winced when it touched her scalp and gasped. Suyi-san had taken that Sakura had changed her mind, and said it to cheer her up, but it had taken away what little excitement she had.

Otou-san means Dad/ Papa


	4. Chapter 3

"Aiii…my cherry blossom, you look so pretty!" Suyi-san stepped back and looked at Sakura in her silk pink dress, with her thin gold chain and the good-luck elephant. Around her head was a thin gold band, so thin in fact, it was more like a chain. From the middle hung a pink sapphire tear-drop from her part to just past her hairline.

Sayoni's eyes glided over her, as if she were reading her; she seemed to find a word or two missing. She smiled softly at Sakura. She whispered, "Stay right here. I'll be back." With that she rushed down the stairs.

Sakura waited. In this time, being left alone, she considered running away, not very seriously, just in passing. However, she doubted she could go through with this marriage; as it came closer and turned more concrete, for now it was an abstraction in her head, she doubted she'd be able to go through with it.

Sakura's head turned sharply as she heard Sayoni's feet ascend the stairs. The rhythm was quick and excited and the rustling of her dress was harsh. When Sayoni walked through the door, she was panting, her face flushed with exercise and her hair coming out of its neat braid. She walked towards Sakura holding the lap of the skirt of her dress, the pocket which formed held a bottle of perfume and some flowers.

"Sakura, my cherry blossom, a cherry blossom for your hair." Sayoni placed three blossoms equally spaced along the length of Sakura's braid. Then, with Sakura blushing, for she had never been so decked with "ornaments", Sayoni dipped her index and middle finger into perfume and rubbed it into the corner right below her earlobe. Sakura frowned.

When Sayoni once again stepped back to glaze her eyes over Sakura, she noticed her frown. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I'm dolled, Suyi-san. Why do I have to dress so much up for HIM? This is not the way I dress—"

Sakura was cut off with a knock at the door. Sayoni looked at Sakura sympathetically but then turned around to open the door.

"Otou-san?"

"Sakura, we must leave now if we are to get there on time." He was beaming at Sakura. Sakura frowned once again. Her otou-san led her out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided. They were a match. Made in heaven according to the Buddhist priest. She was going to be married to Li Syaoran whom she didn't know at all in a matter of three months: enough preparation for the marriage and betrothed in a few minutes. She had never even said a single word to her future fiancée. She hadn't made eye contact with him; he hadn't attempted to do anything. He wanted less to be there than her, and she hadn't thought this was possible. _ I would have been better off marrying the statue of the Buddha in the temple. _She thought._ At least he would smile at me . . . and bring me good luck._

She, her otou-san, Li Syaoran, and his mother had all walked outside together to the temple in the garden.

Two golden rings were brought out: they were temporary symbols of their betrothal. Later a fitted more beautiful ring would be bought for her.

The Buddhist priest said prayers and they were betrothed to each other. She was promised. She sighed, tired. Now, they could go home and she could sleep in her own bed. Finally.

"Shall we go otou-san? I am tired." Sakura was basically whining the only thing absent was the whine in her voice.

"Sakura-kun… we have decided that since you are betrothed, it would be best for you to stay here until the marriage. It is traditional in the Li family for a girl to live with her betrothed before marriage."

Sakura did not suppress her anger. He had used "kun" to appeal to her emotion. Her anger would not be obvious, however, to anyone but her father. For only her father would recognize the formality in her voice as anger. "Otou-san! I would like to go back home with you. I have none of my possessions."

"Sakura-kun, the Li family has a girl of your age; she will be happy to lend you what you need. Sayoni will be here tomorrow with your things."

Sakura let out a small sigh of defeat. Li Syaoran was not going to find it easy living with her. If her life was going to be hard, he was either going to respond to her or find that life had become very difficult.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Otou-san! This is ridiculous! You are going to send your daughter away to live with a boy she isn't even married to yet! You aren't going to see me. Do you care nothing of my feelings?" When Sakura had got her father alone, (she was supposed to be saying good-bye) she immediately started her temper tantrum. He didn't seem to care for her AT ALL!

"Aii. Sakura-kun. I love you. But it is their tradition. We can not break their—your family's tradition. It would dishonor them. You are their daughter-in-law now and it is your job to hold up their honor." THAT was his reply? To his dear cherry blossom whom he would never see again?

"Otou-san, my friends? You? I'm supposed to leave it all behind without a good-bye?"

"Sakura-kun, you know they will have to come to our kingdom in the next couple of months. The preparations have to begin for the marriage—and you will be needed. So will Li's mother. And Li will be needed. You will stay at your own home for a few months while the preparations take place."

Tears started to roll down Sakura's cheeks. "Oeiii. Otou-san, I will miss you. Otou-san, I am only marrying for your sake! I don't want to. I love you Otou-san. My Daa-ad."

"You're English is improving ji ni gei." She started laughing through her tears: her father had that to say in such an emotional moment. But he had never seen her cry, so she did not blame him.

"Otou-san, if I were your ji ni gei, your son, your kun, you wouldn't send me away."

"You know I have no choice in the matter. You will rule the Kinomoto kingdom after my death, however. But without your marriage, I could not name you heir." Her father coughed loudly and then cleared his throat.

"Otou-san, get some rest. You have a cold!"

"Aii. My little—I mean my "Da" girl, don't worry."

"Chinese doesn't suit your tongue Otou-san."

"Go Cherry Blossom, and be happy for me. Hmm?" He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Sakura could swear his eyes were shining.

"Her Majesty directed me to guide you to your room, Princess." A silk-clad servant approached her after her father's carriage was long gone; even so she was still staring. Not at the same spot, but at the stars. They made her Otou-san seem so far away.

"Yes, of course." Sakura nodded to the servant absent mindedly and followed. The servant was followed by Li; his room was close by to hers. She wasn't being given a guest room but a room specially prepared for her.

"Himoshi, leave it. Her room is right next to mine. I'll take her." It was the first time Sakura had heard Li talk, and she had to say; it was quite disconcerting. His voice was husky and full of sleep. He was tired. It was hard to think of the same Li, so composed and quiet throughout his engagement ceremony, as tired. It seemed too human. It was then that Sakura realized that, to her, "Li" was an abstraction. She also noted with softness that he knew the names of his servants: the first names. She started calling him Syaoran in her mind.

They ascended some stairs and veered off into a hallway left of the stairs. It was a wide and spacious hallway and could have been a room in itself.

"Your room is this one." He pointed to a door. He didn't move but paused, as if he wanted to say something. But whatever it was, he didn't say it. He walked on to the other door across from her in the hallway and opened it. He didn't close it; he left the door open.

Sakura opened the door to her room as well. It was very much like her room at home. In fact, it was a little too much like it to be a coincidence. Her father had known. Beforehand. He hadn't told her. She sighed. She was tired of this day.

She looked in the cupboard for a towel : she wanted to wash her face. She found a blue towel and a night gown. She quickly changed and hung her clothes in the closet.

She walked to the basin to wash her face, but heard a knock at her door. She turned around to open the door.

It was Syaoran.

"Hey."

"Hello, Li Syaoran –sama."

"Can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer, but walked in. He looked around at her room for a minute.

"My mother told me not to say much to you, because I would scare you. She said brides were often nervous. Now I think you're not like that." He was sincere.

"Hm. You're right. I considered marrying the statue of the Buddha in the temple instead of you. At least it would have smiled at me." He grinned at her.

"Do you mind if I stay here to talk to you for a while?"

"Of course not. I'm having a tiring day maybe you can make it better." He grinned at her again. His gray eyes twinkled.

"Can I call you Sakura? Am I allowed to?" He asked her, mockingly.

"I don't think I know you well enough, Li-sama!" He yawned, still grinning and pounced on her bed. He took up the whole bed.

"Get off my bed Syaoran!! You're taking it all up! You came to my room to talk to me! You have your own bed." All these accusations were shot out by Sakura one after the other.

Syaoran didn't miss that she said his name. " Kinomoto Sakura- sama, that is an improper way to address me!" He smiled at her once more.

"Hey," he whispered to her. She had come close to his face to slap him.

She laughed. "Hey," he whispered again. "You know what I'm supposed to be explaining to you?"

"What?" she asked him in the same low husky whisper. It was a cute attempt at an imitation of his voice.

"I'm supposed to be telling you what a man expects his wife or wife-to-be to do with him." His gray eyes twinkled at her puzzled expression and he grinned as he touched her fingers which were resting on the edge of the bed. This was going to be a long night.

**AN: Okay guys there's going to be a BIG twist next chapter so review review. The more you review the more incentive there is for me to post a chapter fast. And I need suggestions for guys' and girls' names peoples. Just put them in your reviews. I tried to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura Ch 4

Syaoran's fingers lightly rested on her own; he put no weight on them, he did not press her hand into the bed, yet Sakura was hypersensitive, she was aware of them there of their weight, however little it might be. He leaned yet closer to her; she could smell him. Syaoran Li smelled musky: there was a mix of faded perfume, very little, and a slight sweat and the rest of it could not be detected. It was a comforting, warm smell and caused her heart to quicken its pace. He whispered in her ear, "I'm supposed to be telling you what a man expects to happen with his wife."

He leaned even closer, his mouth nearly touching her ear. She could feel his breath when he spoke now.

"Do you know, Sakura, why your breath falters when I touch you? Why do you feel pleasure when I touch you like this, Sakura?" He drew his fingers along the back of her hand and stroked the side of her fingers with his nails. Though his fingers had left the spot, it tingled. She felt a strong urge to close her eyes.

He brought a hand up to her face and swept some loose hair away, gently moving his fingers across the back of her ear. "Or like this?" He had come so close to whisper these words in her ears, that his soft lips touched her ear. She had an urge to moan.

Now, he drew away slightly. He placed a hand over her left breast, her heart. She felt her heart beat through his hand. She felt pressure in the area between her legs and realized that it was throbbing like her heart was. She fidgeted uncomfortably and immediately became aware of a slight wetness. Her breathing quickened further. She was going to moan; she might not be able to control it. For some reason, Sakura wished to take off Syaoran's clothes, to take off her own clothes and . . .

There was a knock at the door. Sakura heard a sharp intake of breath, but realized it was her own. Her reaction had been to stand up abruptly and suddenly. Syaoran sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed.

Sakura's voice called out, faltering and stuttering, "C-come in." She said the words breathily, her heart beating even faster.

It was the maid. Sakura calmed slightly.

"My Lady, I have come to make your bath," the young servant-girl said shyly as she came in. The servant-girl was quick, though not as quick as Daoming. When she had finished warming the water, putting out the soap and sun-dried towels, she turned to Sakura. "If you need anything, my lady, just ring the bell."

She turned to go, but Sakura stopped her. "What is your name, maid?"

"My Lady, Sayo."

"Thank you, Sayo." She smiled at the nervous girl. Sayo relaxed and smiled back, her head still bowed. She turned and went from the room.

"Syaoran, I want to bathe before the water goes cold." Sakura stood in the doorway of the bathroom and talked to the Syaoran lying on the bed.

"Of course, Sakura." He got up off her bed to leave. Sakura hesitated because of her shyness about what had just happened, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Come back after I have finished…bathing, Syaoran." Her eyes flicked at him, but afraid to make eye contact, she looked away quickly.

Syaoran grinned. "Of course, Sakura. Call for me when you are done." With that he quickly walked out of the room.

Sakura closed the door of the bathroom and let her sleeping gown slip to her knees. She removed her underwear and her corset. She could not stand heavy corsets, so it was a light one that she could do up her self and remove herself. Her underwear was slightly wet. She sighed, still nervous, curious, excited about what she had felt. What was it? It was not love, for love was feeling of the heart. And what of her desire to remove clothing and …

Sakura stepped into the warm water, eager to finish taking her bath quickly. She washed herself quickly, but thoroughly, not wanting to linger, because she knew Syaoran was waiting to satiate her curiosity. She would be forward, she resolved, and ask him directly. She rinsed the soap out of her hair and off her body and stepped out, wincing at the touch of the cold tile floor. She wrapped herself in the warm towel. (The maid had heated it along with the water.) She slipped her night gown over her head and rubbed the towel through her hair. Dropping the towel on the floor, she hurriedly opened the doors of her bathroom.

Once she stepped into her room, however, she faced a dilemma. _How do I call him_, she thought. _Should I yell, or should I walk to his room?_ She decided against yelling.

Sakura put some thin blue silk slippers that had been left for her near her bed and walked out into the hallway. The hallway was brightly lit and she felt strange, in the well-lit hallway in her night gown, knowing that she was going to Syaoran's room. She remembered her beating heart and her wetness and the pressure and the pounding in between her legs. She remembered what she had wanted to do to Syaoran, and a blush once again warmed her face. She smiled; she had been, and still was embarrassed, but she was also intrigued and excited. She reached Syaoran's door. It was open a crack and she saw through the crack that he was lying on his bed, with wet hair, reading. He had reading glasses on. The sight of them made her smile.

She stopped looking at Syaoran and knocked. "Syaoran," her voice caught in her throat at the thought of the place between her legs, "it's me."

She didn't wait for him to allow her in to his room but then pushed open the door softly. She gasped. His room was…beautiful. It was a grand room, with simple lines and a simple elegant bed close to the ground made of dark, Kyoto black wood. The blankets and pillows, the rug, and the curtains were the same rich midnight blue. The walls and bedding were a contrasting white. On the opposite side of the room, was the bed for sleeping. It was Japanese-style, set into the floor, with the same striking bedding. It was even larger in area than the show-bed, the couch.

"You're room is beautiful!"

He looked up from his reading and smiled at her.

"Hi, Sakura. I was just reading," he took off his reading glasses, "Come, you must be cold, after taking a bath. We can lie down and talk." He shivered slightly through his smile as he talked, and sunk lower into the covers.

Sakura ran across the warm floor, that was heated by warm water, until her feet touched the rug near the bed and she climbed quickly into his bed. He moved to accommodate her.

"This will be our room (he gestured) — Do you like to read?" he asked her as he put down his book.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, smiling wanly. Syaoran grinned.

"You want to know what I was talking about don't you. You want to know why you felt… like you did." He stated it. Syaoran knew the answer. Sakura stared him straight in the eyes. She didn't blush, for curiosity had overcome her embarrassment. Syaoran took her hand into his. He stared back into her eyes. The sheer deepness of her eyes was beautiful. The dark expression of her jade eyes was mesmerizing.

"It was pleasing. As your husband, I'm . . . permitted, to please you in such ways," he lightly stroked the back of her hand. "In fact you can expect it of me."

"And you are permitted the same right, to please me." Syaoran's words caused her heart to beat faster. His voice had a pleasant sleepy huskiness to it.

"What is the purpose of such pleasure?" Her own voice sounded low and nice and sleepy.

"To please," he smiled at his answer, then went on, "Ultimately, to produce an heir. But that won't be for a long time, Sakura. You're only fifteen and too young. Because we are a ruling family, you are expected to bear two or three children. But you have six or seven years."

"How can (she blushed) touching me produce an heir?" She turned her face to look at him, thoroughly confused.

He grinned at her, his cheeks reddening.

"We will, eventually, be naked, together on our bed, and I have a… I have something called a penis. And you know the part of you that got wet when I touched you," he grinned when Sakura covered her eyes at his knowing this piece of information, "My penis is in that place and it will enter you. It will be very pleasurable, and produce an heir. Although, there are ways to receive pleasure from this, without the result being that you are with child."

"That's a little frightening, intimidating," Sakura's emerald eyes took on an expression of worry, "It explains why—" She stopped and color rushed into her face. He fingered the elephant necklace around her neck.

"I won't judge you Sakura, you can be honest with me. Did you want to see me with my clothes off? Touch me? It's natural. Don't worry, Sakura, about it being frightening. Just as we will get to know each other's minds through talking, and we can't know everything all at once, we will get to know each other's bodies gradually. We will hug and hold hands and touch each other lightly and carefully first, then we will kiss and touch more intimately. We might not get to the stage I tell you of for months, maybe a couple of years. We don't love each other yet, but we will. We have to become friends before we can love, physically or emotionally."

* * *

bed in this case is really not for sleeping on just really a sofa. For show,b/c westerners have beds. Shows the family's opulence. 


	6. Chapter 5: The morning

Sakura woke up in Syaoran's bed alone. He wasn't on the Japanese bed with her but out of respect for her modesty and shyness, and perhaps a little out of his own shyness of having to deal with such an innocent girl, he had slept on the couch. She sighed, a little frustrated. Though she was innocent, she was not closed to new things and half wished they had had a wedding night.

She lifted herself off the bed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Syaoran across the bed. He was sleeping, but the sight of him brought her body to remember the effects he had on it. Sakura walked softly—she could not hear her feet—across the warm floor towards him. She stood near the bed for a moment. She didn't want to disturb him. The warmth of the floor tickled her feet and sent strange sensations shooting up to her—she climbed into the bed, her body having now thoroughly tortured her. These western beds were so high, complicated, and uncomfortable; she was careful not to make too much movement.

She was sitting in the bed next to him, but could not bring herself to touch him. It was not that she was shy, but that she could not believe she had any right over him. She wanted to touch him.

There was a slight knock at the door. A very quiet, subservient one. Sakura made to get up but the servant girl, not having heard any noise from within and finding the door unlocked, came in. Sakura nodded at the girl and watched as she made the Japanese bed, set out the morning tea, and drew back the curtains to let the blue light of the early morning in. Then bowing her head to Sakura once more, she left.

Sakura felt Syaoran move beside her. She watched him open his eyes. He smiled sleepily at her sitting figure. She lied down next to him, but could not find herself so brave as to look into his eyes, and played with her silk button. Hearing him sigh, she finally looked up, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm." she hummed in reply. She paused, observing his face, the way his skin was lit in the early morning light.

He turned away for a moment, leaning to the side table to bring the breakfast the servant had left them to his lap. His night shirt crinkled slightly from the back and she caught a glimpse of the tan skin of his back. He straightened up placing the wooden tray on a pillow in between them.

He caught the strange expression on her face: as if she wanted to say something. He shot her a questioning look—the same look her dog and her father gave her at home. It was sweet, caring.

She smiled at him and started to make the tea. She was used to making tea and did it quickly. She took the tray from between them and leaned over him to place it back on the side table. While she was leaning over, she took the moment to brush the bare flesh where her shirt lifted against his hand.

She wanted to touch him urgently. When she leaned back she didn't settle into her original place but with much display of straightening her pillow, ended up a little closer to him. Close enough to rub her foot against the top of his while they drank their tea.

By this time of course, Syaoran had figured out her little game. She may have been innocent by knowledge, but now that she knew what pleasure was, she was very curious and eager to explore it. She wasn't going to move slowly.

Syaoran finished his tea first. He decided to let _**her **_make the moves. See how far _**she **_would go. He settled back into the pillows.

She did not go any further, however. She was not content with just this much, but she did not know **how **to do more.

It took Syaoran a while to realize this. She was holding his hand clenching and unclenching her own around his in urgency, in frustration. He threw a knowing smirk at her. He placed a hand just under her shirt on her stomach—his arm was around her waist—and rubbed slightly. She did not blush but grinned at his finally having caught on. He rubbed a leg against her thigh. This time she did blush: more than just her heart was pounding.

He grinned, placing a small kiss on her cheek. Then, still grinning, he got out of the bed. She almost groaned. It was over too fast. The look of childish annoyance that came on her face made him grin wider. He wasn't _leaving_ like she thought he was. He was teasing her a little. He went to her side and proffered a hand, pulling her out of the bed as well. She nearly fell, tripping because she was unused to a bed having height. He helped her across the warm floor. The warm water sent warmth coursing up both their bodies. He took her out onto the balcony, where the sun was starting to rise, spreading orange rays across their white clothes.

"Come. In front of me. I'll teach you how to stretch to the sun." He pulled Sakura in front of him and raised her arms.

"Stay like that." He stepped back slightly, observing her.

"Mmm," she sighed in satisfaction. He grinned.

"Watch me," he said, "this is how you stretch." He stepped in front of her and raised his arms, closing his eyes to the sun's light, and then opening them to look the powerful sun straight in its eye. This was the only time you could do that. He smiled. He practically _heard _her blush.

The sun's rays made their white clothes perfectly see through. Now was when she turned away or went inside with embarrassment. That was why when he felt her arms around his waist, he couldn't suppress a sigh. She buried her head in his back.

He turned around to face her, and picking her up, set her on a chair. He leaned down at her feet and started to place kisses up her legs. He caught a peek of her underwear and grinned. It was probably not the kind of underwear she normally wore. It was far more revealing. Her inner thighs still had traces of red from the wax.

He did not focus on her underwear for long however. He wanted her to want it. He didn't want to do it on his will, even though she probably wouldn't have protested. He stopped kissing at her knees and placed his head in her lap. She could hear her beating. She was definitely wet.

He placed a light, inconspicuous kiss on her thigh, near the beating. She was still. She wanted more, but didn't know how to ask for it.

Syaoran thought this was quite enough for her for one morning. He leaned back, sitting on his knees. There was a dent in her dress where his head had been. The dress was wrapped around her thigh snugly in that spot.

Sakura's heart (and the other thing) beat faster as she felt Syaoran looking at the spot where he had rested his head.

Syaoran brusquely got up.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head at her: wait. He would tell her. He helped Sakura up from the chair and led her to the Japanese bed, sitting down himself and pulling her down.

"Sakura," his voice was husky, "we forgot to talk about one thing yesterday." He looked at her with solemn eyes. "It's very important." He moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"You remember how I mentioned yesterday that there are ways to receive pleasure with out the result being that you are bearing a child?" He was moving his hand slowly up and down her shoulder. He waited for a response but didn't really expect one. She didn't respond. She didn't need to.

"Well, that 'way' requires you to insert something right here," he touched her crotch lightly. He felt her grip on his arm tighten. She would have to get used to it. He was going to be doing it soon and he figured she was ready. "You can't do it yourself. It's either me or Dr. Ieyasu."

She looked up at him. "It's very painful," he nodded, "And you will have to do this every couple of months. You can wait if you'd like. There are other ways of preventing pregnancy, but this is by far the best." His hand was still on her crotch. Now he attempted to remove it, but she pulled his hand down, rubbing it slightly with her thumb.

"I want you to do it. I wanted to be pleased and please you this morning. But you think I'm too innocent. I'm ready." Now, she pressed his hand into her crotch once again and nudged against his hand.

Syaoran took his hand from her grip and stroked her face. She nipped his fingers slightly and stared dead on into his eyes. He leaned close to her ear. She didn't hear the word he whispered, but felt it vibrate through her: "Tommorrow."

**Author's NOte**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in so LONG. School has been too much you know? School, Dance, Flute, Tennis, Debate, and my parents. UGH! too much. So, well I know I'm a little rusty…**

**Anyway, this chapter pretty much she's getting past her innocence. Is it a surprise? I mean she is after all Independent. So it would be natural that she'd have more of a boy's approach to this. She wouldn't really be shy as much about it. And that birth control device its like those little plastic things except of course it'll be really painful to put it in. This was just the morning after their engagement. I know I say wedding in the chapter, but in Japan (or so I've heard) and China, being engaged is pretty much the same as being married, so they're used interchangeably in my story. Anyways this was just the morning, so yeah; they didn't find that much about each other. It's the morning so their quiet and their senses are heightened, so obviously they're going to have some exploring going on. **

**But I'm not here really to write a story about sex. It's about their relationship and how it develops. That includes physical aspects. But you'll be finding a lot out about their character and how their character changes the more time they spend around each other. You will also see how various people in the palace affect Sakura. She will be making a best friend soon. **

**Please review. I mean I'd love ideas. I'd even love reviews telling me I'm HORRIBLE. I'll accept reviews of all kinds. It might encourage me to take a few minutes every night to write a little bit of the chapter. And then I might post every few DAYS!!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Forest

Sakura went back to her own room to get dressed. Sayo helped to dress her in a pretty flowing dress of translucent blue-green. _Blue-green like the Sea is near my home. _The corners of her eyes started to burn from the tears that were starting to form in them. She did not want to think about home. _This is my home now..._ She was excited about Syaoran. Like a child gets excited about a new toy. But she missed her friends and she missed the Sea and the woods and her father. The excitement disappeared. As Sayo started to plait her hair; she realized that Syaoran was not her friend. She did not have a friend. She did not want the tomorrow he had whispered to her, that had shivered down her body, anymore. She was suddenly disgusted with herself. She remembered the innocent four year old girl she had been, laughing with her father as the salt from the sea stung her skin. The four year old who had run in the forest with her friends and never known of being apart from her father. And she wished to be that four year old girl again.

The memory of Syaoran's hand on her breast, on her crotch. Of his fingers on hers. Of his moan. Now they disgusted her. All she wanted was home. She didn't want him. She didn't want this disgusting grown up body of hers. She wanted to be home and in her fathers arms. Safe, happy, and excited over a toy not a man. She wanted Sayoni to be massaging jasmine and almond oil into her hair. She didn't want this Sayo and her ugly braid. She wanted to pull away. She was going to pull away.

But Sayo was already finished. Sakura's hair was plaited and had a pretty blue coral and opal and turquoise pin in it. Sayo bowed once to Sakura and rushed quickly out, fear in her eyes. Sakura sat at the mirror for a moment longer and then ran and lay face down on her bed, waiting for the feeling to go away.

Syaoran came in at the wrong moment. He stared at the bed with the face down, slightly shaking Sakura. She was sobbing. He sighed and sat next to her on her bed. He didn't touch her. He knew she didn't want to be touched.

"Sakura..." his voice faded off softly. He was unsure of himself.

Her disgust started to fade. She looked up, still aware of some slight queasiness. She just looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"You're not ready are you? For any of this..." he talked more to himself than to her. He groaned. "I should've known. I moved too fast." He looked at her, clearly speaking to her now. "I'm sorry. I know you feel ready at times to just outright jump me, but you're not used to this passion. You've never had this kind of attention before." He paused and looked her dead in the eyes. "Do you still want the doctor to come today?" She considered it. She might as well get it over with, just in case "Love" did suddenly spring on her. What if this was a temporary thing? What if she was completely over it tomorrow? She nodded to him.

Syaoran stared even more intensely at her. "Do you still want me to put it in or the doctor?" Sakura put her head in her hands at this. She wanted neither. She was disgusted.

Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?"

"A girl," she said, " Isn't there a girl?"

Syaoran sighed. "There's Tomoyo, my best friend," he blushed, " and my old girlfriend,."

She looked at him. Her disgust was gone. She grinned. "Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting in a tree..." She giggled. Syoaran laughed. She thought he heard him say something like "Thank God".

They decided to take a walk outside. She wanted to see the gardens and the forest that reminded her of home. The forest was about 20 minutes of walking across the flat stretch of grass that led to it.

"I loved the forest at ho-in the old kingdom." She said as they walked through the tall trees, their feet crunching in the leaves.

"Really? Why?"

Sakura blushed. "It's where I grew up, where I played. We'd run around naked sometimes." Syaoran laughed.

"Childhood memories huh?"

"Well, not really. More like last week's memories." He stopped dead.

"You ran around naked in the forest you mean?"

"Well, yeah. I mean we never really differentiated between six and sixteen..."

Syaoran took in air and swallowed at the same time. The picture turned him on beyond words. He tried to change the subject.

"So do you still feel homesick from this morning? Are you okay."

"Yeah, actually. I think I'm past it. It was just a one-time thing. I felt lonely I guess. Like I didn't have any friends."

Syaoran got quiet. "I'm sorry. I should have..."

"No, Syaoran. I'm fine." Sakura came to stop at a tree and looked down at her feet. "I'm still excited about the doctor today and about tomorrow." She whispered the word tomorrow just like he had. It sent chills down his spine. He grinned.

"But," she stared him in the eyes now, " I don't want the first time you _look_ at me to be when you're putting that in me...I want it to be now. Here, in the forest where I'm comfortable."

He smiled weakly at her. "Sakura, we can't go so fast."

"Syaoran, I want it. I like you. I like this. I'm excited."

"I know. I want it too. I like you too. I'm excited too. But I don't want to rush things. In fact I think it's a good idea if Tomoyo helps you with _that _instead of me."

Sakura's face fell a little. She was excited; that disgust this morning was nothing.

"But, I did bring something for you. For us. From the library in the palace." He said in an attempt to cheer her up. He pointed to his bag. "Sit down," he said. They both sat on the root of a large cherry blossom tree. He smiled. "Sakura, my cherry blossom, it's your name sake."

She stared him down and motioned at him to open the handsomely bound black leather book. He opened it.

"Remember I told you yesterday?"

In the book was a painting done in the magic _satika_ style. The artist used magic to make the painting look as if it really was a moment captured in time. Sometimes it even moved in real time. This one didn't. It was a picture of a beautiful woman and a man. Both were naked and in a very provocative position. Sakura felt wetness again. She pointed at the painting.

"That's his penis." she whispered the last word and blushed. Then she stared at him curiously. "What does yours look like?"

He laughed at her. "Just like that. Except not quite as unrealistically big. Its big, but not _that _big."

"Good." She sighed. " I don't think I could ever do what they're doing with you if it was that big. That wouldn't be pleasurable."

He smiled. Now he pointed at the picture. At the woman's breasts. "Now you have to tell me. What do yours look like?"

She moved closer to him sliding her knee under his. "How can I describe them? There's nothing to describe. Ask me something specific about them and I'll tell you."

"Okay. Are they that big? Like in the picture?"

"No."

"What color is the center?"

"Pink."

He pointed at the picture again. This time he was pointing at the woman's tight looking nipples. "Do yours stick out like that or do they stick in?"

"They used to stick in, but now they stick out. What color are yours?" she asked the question before he had the chance to ask her another. For some reason Syaoran seemed more embarrassed at this than at his penis.

"Brownish."

She looked at him curiously again. Syaoran realized that this particular look of hers was going to drive him crazy for the rest of his life. Whenever she was curious, she wound her hand through her hair, nearly knotting it, and she bit her lip and stared. "Can I see?" she asked.

"Can I see yours?" he asked back.

"No, that's not fair. It's not the same." she pointed out matter-of-factly.

He looked at her. "Fine. In exchange for a kiss."

"I'll give you two." she smiled.

Syaoran pulled his shirt over his head. She stared at his toned body, at his pinkish brownish nipples, at his muscles, at his waist. She leaned towards him and took one of the nipples in her mouth, sucking it gently, nibbling, teasing the other one. She was enjoying this thoroughly. His moans were making it even better.

She pulled back and said, breathily, "The first of the two."

Author's Note: sorry for the delay. No time with school and all. About this chapter. Hint: think about it. They're not really themselves...


End file.
